


For Peko's Eyes Only

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Light Angst, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of letters written by Fuyuhiko while waiting for Peko to wake up.





	For Peko's Eyes Only

Dear Peko,

I miss you so fucking much.

I miss the time we spent together on the island. It was the first time we were able to spend time with each other as friends. As equals. When you wake up, can we please try that again? I don't know if you'll remember your time on the island, but maybe that's a good thing. A lot of fucked up shit happened there.

Even if you don't remember, we can start over. I don't mind. In fact, it'd be great to spend time together without the stress of the killing game looming over us. The truth is, I don't want you to be my "tool" anymore. I never have. So please, when you wake up, let's talk to each other. As friends. There's so much I need to tell you that I can't say through letters. 

Living without you has been so hard. I try to mask the pain, to look carefree and cheerful, but in reality, I can't get my mind off of you. Nothing is the same without you. Ever since that day, I've been hopelessly desperate to see you again. 

In the beginning, I sat dutifully by your side, hoping I would be the first thing you'd see when you woke up.

But days went by. Then weeks. Then months. I'm ashamed to say that I started losing hope in ever seeing you again. I visited you less and less, as every visit shattered my broken heart more and more.

I'm sorry.

As much as I want to visit you every day, I'm not sure if I can. It's just so painful knowing that you're right there but I can't see you yet. I should be able to bear the pain, but sometimes, it's just too much. 

Because of that, I decided to start writing you letters instead. I think it'll be better for both of us. I'll be able to get some stuff off my chest, and you'll be able to read this when you wake up. 

I'll write you lots of letters, even if you can't read them yet. It'll be nice knowing you'll eventually read these letters and see what I have to say to you. I know this letter sounds pretty serious, but I'll try and write about things that'll make you smile.

There's so much more I want to say to you, but it has to be face to face, alright? For now, I'll have to make do with these letters. 

If you're reading this, don't worry about me. It'll all be ok now that you're awake. We'll finally be able to see each other again. That'd be great, wouldn't it? 

I'm holding out on the hope that you'll wake up. I'm sure you will. There's no way you're gone forever because you deserve a second chance. No matter how long it takes for you to wake up, I'll be waiting for you and looking forward to your return.

Please don't worry about me.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu


End file.
